Das Wandern
by Kiros Razer
Summary: Agrias/Meliadoul. Agrias gets wounded and Meliadoul spends time with her at the Inn. Shoujo-ai.


**Das Wandern**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Final Fantasy Tactics They are owned by SquareEnix and since this is a fan fiction site..You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**  
Warning: This story mentions and suggests female love.  
(Shoujo-ai) If that is something that you do not wish to read about..read no further.**

Author's Note: Agrias/Meliadoul based fic, slight Agrias/Rafa  
mentions some Agrias/Ovelia

-Kiros Razer

  
Agrias, Meliadoul, Mustadio, Rafa and Ramza engage in a wandering battle through Zeklaus Desert.

**"**Have my eyes deceived me?!" mentioned a Knight.

**"**Aye, the heretic makes his presence..." added a Squire.

**"**Just let us through and we'll let you live!" Shouted Ramza.

**"**Your head offers too high of a bounty." continued the Knight.

Two Sacred Demons make their presence known as they glare at Ramza and the rest of the party.

**"**Hrmm... the demons of the desert wish to aid us in battle?" added a second Squire.

**"**It doesn't look like we have much choice in the matter, Ramza." Agrias pointed out.

Ramza sighed and then replied,**  
"**You are right about that, Agrias."

(The battle begins)

Ramza begins to shout.

**"**This battle would be easy if Cid was here...  
my Heaven Knight abilities aren't doing much.." Rafa mentioned and then made her attack.  
**"Diamond Sword!"**

**"**I am just as good as that old goat!" Agrias added and then made her attack as well.  
**"Holy Explosion!!"**

Meliadoul shook her head and replied, **"**Lady Agrias seems to be in her usual state of arrogance... **Shellbust Stab!"  
**  
**"**Agrias, watch out!" Mustadio shouted and then aimed his gun toward the Demon's leg.  
**(Leg Aim)**

The Holy Knight bowed as she thanked him,  
**"**Thank you, Mustadio!"

**"**Just be more careful.." He warned.

**"**Take this, demon!"

Agrias attacks the demon with her sword but in return  
it retaliates and knocks her to her knees.

**"**Damn... no more... potions." Agrias then coughed up some blood.

Meliadoul turns around and sees her weakened comrad and quickly she runs to her side.

**"**Agrias!" she cried.

Mustadio turns his head and sees Agrias in her weakened state as well.

He then shouted as well, **"AGRIAS!!" **

Before he can do anything to help her one of the squires began attacking him. Ramza is too busy fighting another demon to notice the condition that Agrias is in.

When Meliadoul arrives the demon is about to attack Agrias and finish her off.

Anger fills Meliadoul as she threatens it,  
**"YOU BASTARD! I WON'T LET YOU KILL HER!!"  
**(She then goes into beserk mode)

Agrias is sitting in her weakened state looking up at her comrad with an susprised expression upon her face.

**"**Mel..."

After it becomes weakened, it moves away from them.  
Meliadoul is too angry with the creature and continues to pursue it until she finally kills it.  
Despite feeling out of breath, she then turns to Agrias and speaks.

**"**It's not fitting for a Holy Knight to be so reckless, Agrias."

Agrias grunts at her remark and then slips from consciosness.

Meliadoul cried out in concern, **"AGRIAS!"  
**Then catches her from falling to the ground.****

"Everything looks clear..." Rafa added

Mustadio shook his head and then commented,**  
"**We need to get Lady Agrias to the Inn at Dorter."

Ramza only nodded in agreement to the words of his comrad.

...........................................................................................................

...........................................................................................................

(In Dorter)

Meliadoul carries Agrias in her arms.  
Focusing only on the weight that she is carrying.

Rafa and Malak are walking together,  
Rafa glances over and is filled with relief by seeing  
the look of determination in the eyes of The Devine Knight.

Orlandu quietly follows behind them.

Agrias' knights look over at their Captain in concern.  
Alicia is the first to speak.

**"**Lady Agrias..."

Levian wraps her arm around Alicia to comfort her.

**"**Shhh.. you know she'll be alright... our lady has been through too much to die now..."

Alicia looked into Levian's eyes and forced herself to smile a little as she continued.

"Still... I worry about her...Levian."

Levian wrapped her arm around her partner and added,

**"**I know... I do too..."

Mustadio and Ramza walk together towards the Inn.  
The young Engineer is spaced out with a concerned look upon his face.  
The young Beoluve could sense the sadness and concern upon his friend's features.

**"**Worry not, Agrias will be fine.."

Mustadio looked back at Ramza and commented,  
**"**I wish that she wasn't so reckless at times."

The young Beoluve thought to himself and then added,  
**"**Agrias.. is a very determined woman.. she doesn't tolerate failure too well.. especially her own.

Mustadio shook his head in concern.**  
**Then mentioned,"I'm worried about that in general.."

Ramza sighed and patted Mustadio on the back as he continued speaking,**  
"**Worrying won't help, maybe talking to her one day will.

The young machinist sighed and replied, "I guess your right."

Beowulf begins looking around the area.  
Reis stops and looks as well.

**"**Reis, would you like to accompany me toward the tavern?" Beowulf questioned.

**"**Sure, there might be a job listed there.." she replied.

Cloud stood quietly until they were about to leave.  
"Would you mind if I joined you?"

**"**Oh, not at all... it might be good to have you come along just incase we do find a job." Reis replied.

Beowulf scratched his head and then added,  
**"**It would be good for you as well.

The rest head off to the Inn.

.............................................................................

.............................................................................

The Inn Keeper was sweeping around the counter and when he noticed that people were waiting, he quickly put the broom down and attended to them.****

"Good evening, will all of you be staying?" he asked.

Ramza shook his head no as he spoke up,  
"Rooms for all of us would be really expensive..  
Our friend is wounded and needs to rest here for tonight."

The old man spoke up,  
**"**I see... bring her in this way... I will not charge you for her stay."

Ramza bowed and then replied,"Thank you, Sir."

Meliadoul then spoke up,** "**I would like to look after Agrias tonight."

**"**That would be fine... you did carry her all the way here." he replied.

Rafa then added, "I'll attend to her wounds once she's in the room."

Ramza crossed his arms and then added,  
"The rest of us will set up camp for tonight."

Malak walked over and looked at his younger sister as he spoke up, "Rafa... after your finished.. make sure that you join us."

Rafa nodded and replied, "Yes, my brother."

............................................................................................

............................................................................................

The Inn Keeper leads them toward the room.  
He walks in front of Meliadoul whom is carrying Agrias in her arms. Rafa follows closely behind.

**"**This will be your room tonight." The man said before he turned and walks away.

**"**Th... thank yo..u.." Agrias tried to thank whomever she could at that very moment. Meliadoul is definitely surprised to see Agrias speaking.

**"**Agrias.."

The familiar voice keeps Agrias conscious and determined. "I'm.. surprised.. that you carried me..."

**"**Would you like to walk the rest of the way?" Meliadoul questions.

Agrias laughs but does her best to prove to the other woman that she isn't weak.

Rafa ran over to aide Agrias as she spoke up,  
**"**If you want to walk Lady Agrias... I can help you..."

Agrias kissed the younger girl's forehead and then replied,"As sweet as always... Rafa."

The younger woman blushed after the kiss and then hearing Agrias' kind words.

Feeling a bit jealous, the ex- temple knight allows Agrias to walk on her own.

Meliadoul waved her pointer finger as she spoke,  
"Well, it's not too far.. it's just beyond this door.  
I will be occupying this room with you tonight."

Agrias turns away and smirks as she replies,"Great.. I'll get to hear you complain all night.."

**"**Hmph..."

Meliadoul turns away and crosses her arms to try and dismiss the bitter words of her comrad. Rafa immediately steps in and speaks up.

**"**Please, don't be rude.. Meliadoul deserves a lot more than that for saving you today..."

Agrias sighed and then thought about it.

"You are right, Rafa..."

The Holy knight clears her throat and then looks over at The Devine Knight.

"Will you please, forgive me?"

Feeling a little frustrated with Agrias, Meliadoul is mainly concerned with going into the room.**  
**"Let's just hurry up and get in the room."

In return Agrias sighs and gives in.**  
**"As you wish, milady."

................................................................................................

................................................................................................

Meanwhile at the camp, Mustadio is feeling concerned over Agrias.

**"**Poor Agrias..."

Ramza then has to remind him that she won't be alone tonight.  
"Don't worry... Meliadoul will be with her."

Mustadio sighed and then continued,  
"I'm worried about that... there will be nobody there incase they start arguing."

Malak walked over and shook his head as he spoke up,  
"Hmph... you seem to worry over the most stupid things."

Angrily Mustadio shouted at him****

"Shut up!"

Ramza made his way in between them.  
"That is enough, you two."

Orlandu shook his head and then commented,  
"I honestly think that you should have asked me to fight in her stead."

**"**Agrias was very passionate about wanting to fight." Ramza replied.

Orlandu continued, "That girl is going to end up getting killed if she keeps doing that!"

Ramza looks away and replies  
" I know... she is very stubborn."

Levian and Alicia walk over toward Ramza.  
**"**Lady Agrias still blames herself over losing the princess." Levian mentions.

Alicia then commented,**  
"**The two of them were very close..."

Ramza shook his head and replied, "I understand."

Rad walks over to the crowd around Ramza and mentions, "I'm exhausted... anyone else?"

Mustadio sighed and then added, "I know I am as well.."

Malak thought about it and then added,**  
"**I think it would be best to go rest up..."  
**  
"**Right.. we'll join the other soldiers..." Ramza replied.

..............................................................................

..............................................................................

(In the room)

Rafa is attending to Agrias' wounds.  
While Meliadoul is gazing out the window.

**"**Ouch... I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." The Holy Knight apologized.

The Heaven Knight could only smile as she continued her work on Agrias.****

"I'm almost finished wrapping up your wounds." she said.

Agrias bowed and replied, "Thank you, Rafa."

The Holy Knight embraces Rafa gently which causes the younger woman to blush once again as she finished wrapping her bandages.

The younger woman finally mustered enough courage to tell Agrias what she wished to say.

" Lady Agrias.. the next time Ramza asks you to take a break... please listen... he's just concerned like the rest of us are.."

The Holy Knight stood up and turned away from the younger woman as she spoke.

**"**I know.... it's just...."

Rafa walked over and gave Agrias a comforting hug as she asks her,  
"Lady Agrias... do you feel like you have let her down?"

Meliadoul turns back around and glances over at Agrias with a look of question in her eyes.

**"**Let who down?"

The blonde woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she replied.

**"**Princess Ovelia.."

Her words stung Meliadoul's heart all over again.  
The person whom Agrias often spoke of.  
**  
"**I see... that's why your acting so hard headed."

Angrily, the Holy Knight snapped at the Ex-Temple Knight.

"I **HAVE** to get strong enough to protect **MY **princess again!"

Agrias continued on with her rant.

"If I had been stronger I wouldn't have to worry so much."

A feeling of hurt and frustration came over Meliadoul until she spoke exactly what she was thinking.****

"Stop blaming yourself, Agrias! It's not your fault..."

Agrias then gave Meliadoul another piercing gaze as she spoke out,  
"That's easier for a Temple Knight to say...  
It's not like you swore an oath to protect one of the royal family with your life!"

The Ex-Temple Knight became frustrated but understood  
that Agrias was feeling upset.  
**"**As a Temple Knight... I swore an oath to perform my duties without question or any hesitation! In the end, don't you think we all failed in some way?!"

Agrias boiled over in anger and punched the set of drawers that was near by. As she fumed out on Meliadoul.

**"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!  
OVELIA MEANS MORE TO ME THAN JUST MY DUTY AS HER BODYGUARD!!"**

Meliadoul was no longer filled with hurt or frustration.  
Just a feeling of sadness as she turned away from Agrias.

**"**Your right... Agrias... I don't understand...  
I **WANT** to understand... but you keep so much to yourself!"

**"ENOUGH!" **Rafa shouted.****

The older knight hunched over in pain and nearly fell to her knees.

**"UGH..."**

"LOOK AFTER HER WHILE I GO PURCHASE AN X-POTION!" Rafa shouted as she ran off to get one.****

Panic came over The Devine Knight as she ran over to the wounded Holy Knight and led her over to the bed.

**"**I'm sorry! Please... let me help you..."

The older woman gets in the bed and looks over at her comrad and notices that Meliadoul is looking right at her.  
**"**I'm going to take off my robe and my armor..."

Agrias smiled as she looked up at the ceiling.  
"Thank you... for helping me out of mine earlier."

Meliadoul smiled and replied,  
"You are my comrad... Tis' my duty to look out for you in your times of need.."

Agrias is now catching a glimpse of the Devine Knight baring all of her devine glory as she stands nude before her looking for something to wear. Which causes Agrias to blush over the sight that she just saw.

"You... are... very pretty..."

Meliadoul is holding a night shirt in her hands as she turns around to face her roommate for the night. A surprised look makes it way across her face.

**"**You really... think so?"

**"**Yeah... you are." The blonde knight felt herself becoming shy as she replied.

The brunette gave her comrad a smile as she spoke,  
"That means a lot... I have never had the time to simply be pretty..." She then sighed and continued on,

"After my mother died... father didn't allow me the time. I was too busy trying to set an example for brother Izlude to follow in."

Agrias shook her head after she realized just how hard the other woman must've had it growing up.

"I must be considered lucky since I know no such sadness... I had to defy my parents wishes in order to become the knight that I am..."

Meliadoul rested her cheek in her hand as she yawned. "Stubborn little Agrias..."

Rafa opens the door and rushes over to the blonde knight that is currently occupying the bed. Out of breath, the younger woman speaks, "Here take this, Agrias!"

**Agrias received X-Potion!**

The blonde Holy Knight was indeed thankful for the kindness that the Heaven Knight had shown.

"I'm forever in your debt, Rafa."

Rafa bowed and replied, "Your welcome, I trust that the two of you were behaved while I was gone?"

Agrias was the only one to speak up  
"We were... actually."

Meliadoul begins looking out the windows once again leaving Agrias to talk to Rafa.

**"**That's great... I am glad that the two of you were getting a long." Rafa said with a smile and then continued,  
"Anyway... I had better go... have a goodnight you too..."

"Goodnight... Rafa." replied Agrias

Meliadoul turned around and said,"Goodnight."

Rafa bowed and walked out of the room.  
Agrias turned facing the wall as she closed her eyes  
to try and go to sleep for the night.  
Meliadoul kept herself occupied at the window.

................................................................................

..................................................................................

**(In The Middle of the night)**

Meliadoul is still focused at looking at the stars  
while Agrias was sleeping.

_"My mother always told me that nights like this...  
is when a person should wish upon a star and the wish is sure to come true."_

"I'm not exactly sure about that... because many of my previous wishes have never came true."

_"Am I too old to be making wishes?  
Should I even both by making a wish tonight?  
I guess it never hurts to simply wish for something..."_

The voice of the other woman brought Meliadoul out of her thoughts.

"Is there something fascinating you out there?"

The once Temple Knight felt surprised and a little embarrassed as she turned to face the person that just spoke to her.

"_**I was... looking at the stars tonight.."**_

**"**What did you wish for?" asked Agrias.

"Pardon!?"  
The question simply surprised Meliadoul.  
A blush made it's appearence across her face as she turned away from the blonde.

**"**I like to make a wish when I see the full beauty of the stars looking back at me." Agrias commented.

**"**I... didn't make a wish yet..." Meliadoul replied.

The older woman raises from the bed and walks over to gaze at the stars with her roommate.  
"It is a beautiful night.."

Meliadoul looks over at Agrias and questions  
"What would you wish for, Agrias?"

The older woman thought about it and then finally came to a decision.  
"I wish for the princess' happiness... like I always do."

The younger woman found herself irriatated with her roommate's reply.  
"Do you ever... wish for anything else?"

Agrias chuckles a bit as she replies," I guess... that I do mention the princess quite a bit, huh?"

Meliadoul sighs.**  
"** Sometimes.. it feels like you could careless about anyone else.."

Agrias found herself unable to reply.

The younger finds herself embarrassed over her own choice of words.  
"I should not have said that, Lady Agrias."

Agrias sighed and then replied  
" It's alright... you were only being honest.."

A question came across the mind of Meliadoul.  
She knew that she may not like the answer but it might be for the best to simply ask.

"Just... how close were you to her? That is... if you don't mind me asking..."

The Holy knight blushed over the question.  
By seeing the look on Agrias' face caused  
Meliadoul to lower her own head.

**"**I... uhh... loved her." Agrias replied.

**"**I thought so..."

The older woman found herself feeling a little embarrassed.  
"Damn... I guess that I am not very good at covering up my emotions."

The Ex-Temple Knight then reminded,  
**"**It's mainly because your often bringing her up..."

**"**Meliadoul..."

The younger woman's heart skipped a beat as she heard the Holy Knight mention her name.

**"**Yes, Agrias?"

The Holy Knight held the other woman's hand as she asked, **"**Have... ...have you ever loved someone?"

"No..." Meliadoul replied.

Agrias found herself not really surprised by the girl's answer. "Hmmm..."

"I was never allowed to pursue a personal life of my own."

The Holy Knight felt her heart going out to the other woman. "I see... that is a shame..."

The younger woman found herself feeling embarrassed with herself but she simply had to ask the next question.  
"Was she the only girl that you have ever loved?"

Agrias shook her head and then replied,  
"No, I liked others girls before her.."

Meliadoul sighed as she thought about the many times the other woman must've been in love.  
"Love seems like a fleeting thing... I don't want to love someone and then lose them shortly after..."

**"**It takes a lot of work to maintain an actual relationship with someone..." Agrias replied.

Meliadoul lowered her head as she spoke**  
"**I'm sure that it probably does..."

The Holy Knight wrapped her arm around the Ex-Temple Knight as she asked,**"**Was it very lonely?"

Meliadoulclears her throat and ignores the question as she continues on.  
"I guess... that you can tell my preference is other women..."

Agrias was able to tell for quite sometime that Meliadoul was probably interested in other women.

"Yeah...."

Meliadoul continued on,**  
"**I met other girls here and there but I was too shy to just walk up and approach one... No woman has ever approached me about it either..."

The Holy Knight found herself feeling a little sorry for the younger woman.  
"Don't let it bother you too much."

**"**I don't... I'm actually content by simply being in this group... I have met a lot of nice people." Meliadoul replied.

**"**I feel the same about that...too"

The younger woman felt comfort after hearing the words of the Holy Knight. As she noticed Agrias wrapping her arms around her a blush appeared on her face.

**"**You should rest...." The brunette replied as she broke out of the embrace and sat in a chair.

**"**Meliadoul.... instead of sleeping in that uncomfortable chair all night...How about we... share the bed?"

The younger woman got up quickly and turned away blushing. Agrias walked over to see if she had said the wrong thing.  
"I apologize if you found something offensive in asking that of you... I was... concerned about your personal comfort..."

The younger woman turned around and smiled.  
"I'd like that very much, Lady Agrias!"

Agrias chuckled and then replied,**  
"** Let's get go to bed and get some rest.."

The younger woman smiled and agreed.  
"Alright."

...........................................................................

**Author's Note:**

I love Final Fantasy Tactics, I am more used to the PS 1 version.  
I am definitely enjoying the PSP version as well since there are extra things added.

I like to create female pairings, I could feel something about Agrias and Meliadoul the first time I played the game.

Like there was a bit of chemistry and at times some friction. However, that is something we don't get to see.

Maybe that was my creative imagination kicking in. ;)  
I know I have a habit of that as well.

If you liked this fic, please feel free to review this.  
Perhaps, I may write more with this pairing. :)  
Please, don't be harsh now.


End file.
